Systems and methods for spray deposition of chemicals prior to analysis are well known. However, while various spray assemblies have been developed for coating a planar surface, the desire for enhanced quantitative and qualitative controls of chemical deposition continues to exist. Particularly, analysis techniques improve the location, size, penetration, and physical parameters affecting the deposition step. In addition, the drying and incubation of the dissolved chemicals onto the tissue surface greatly affects the signal intensity and the spatial resolution attainable on the analyzer. Further, the chemical nature of the chemical deposition and the chemical reactions within the tissue are affected by the spraying gas, chamber, concentration of the chemicals in solution, and the composition of the solvent mixture, as reflected in the analytical results. Further, as analysis techniques continue to diversify, the ability to customize each chemical spray deposition for new analysis processes can be useful. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a chemical deposition system and method that enables enhancement of the uniformity of chemical deposits, greater control over solvent evaporation, and more efficient and error-free operation.